The Detective's Villainous Daughter-A Diamond Jack Fanfiction
by Moonlight key
Summary: This is the story of Jack and her dad, the great Detective Spiotto. They love each other, at least when they are getting along. Follow the adventures of Jack and her lively, sometimes reckless, adventures.
1. Chapter 1

"It wasn't unusual for me to get into trouble, but a police chase was new. Whenever I stopped crimes I usually just left a mess for the police to clean up, but this time they wanted to catch me in the act. They were trying to _kill_ me."

"I enjoyed taking up these little missions and helping people. The police radio I salvaged and fixed was so useful to help me find people to help. And I did it like the police, no better than the police and a lot better(plus more fun) than my dad's way!It just so happened that the bomb report was at my newest job, the Paza Plaza. I couldn't let these people get hurt- not the blonde lady, not Rachel Kim, the singer, and not anyone else. I had to find out where the bomb was!"

"Where could it be?" I whispered.

"Where could what be?"said the nice blonde lady who was simply waiting for her drinking and there was me, Jack, with her head in the clouds again.

"My future partner," I replied with a smile."I can never seem to find them."

"Me neither." She exclaimed as we laughed in unison.

"I was just about to leave after putting the drink down but spotted Miss Carrie. Miss Carrie never came out of her office other than checking on her priceless beauties and that was somewhere no one but her and her highest employee, could go. That would be a good place to hide a bomb."

"In and out, as quick as lightning, I sneaked past Miss Carrie, ,and the bodyguard while they talked and took the diamond. In and out, some people are so clueless, but apparently not all of them. I hoped that my dad, Detective Connor Spiotto, wouldn't recognize me, but no such luck. I really should've put my head down or something. But no time to think about that now because I had the diamond and my dad's full attention. Sadly, that meant he would also want me to back off and I was not backing down, not this time!"

"I put up my blades and left. I was going to save the people, do it my way, and show my dad that I was not the villain I appeared to be. Sure, maybe i was a little reckless and not exactly on the side of law enforcement, but i was just as good. And I was going to prove it! I broke the window( and probably her chance to keep my job), for my attempt to escape then jumped onto a tree sliding down it. I landed not apologetically right on my dad's head and began to make my getaway. With a cute little wink I was off! The fast start caused my dad and his army of nimrods to fall behind, quite literally for the great detective. But now they were shooting bullets at me! Nothing I couldn't handle, but that is seriously unfair! My dad didn't think I could've done it, could he?"

"The casino was the closest place to go and that is where I went. The chase was fun on its own but I could have a little more fun, right? Seeing that sweet old lady I just had to help her win the jackpot, it was quick and easy, and I went off with a peace sign. But then someone bumped into me. How could I not be looking! _I had to get the diamond_ I thought as I rolled across the billiards table, fumbled for the diamond before it hit the ground, and began to walk clumsily. I was a little surprised to be flung back by the police, but that wouldn't make my fun end there. With a tug on the curtain and a quick jump out of the window, I was gone."

"I ran to end almost falling, but caught myself and turned. I thought I was out of the clear, but my dad just couldn't trust me."

"Surrender yourself and the diamond, or you will be met with severe consequences. And get down from there Jack!" Yelled Detective Spiotto.

"What else could I do I asked myself, as I held up the diamond. As soon as my dad had it in his hand, I decided to grab his hand and swung, hoping for solid ground. Luckily, there was a passage way and I slid off the ledges unto a conveniently truck parked, so I rode off in it."

"After a while of the truck driving and it was far from the city, I jumped out. The moon looked beautiful on the lake. It looked kind of lonely though. Well, no need to worry about that. I grinned and opened the diamond, but was a bit disturbed to find out I had 45 seconds to get rid of it. And behind the bomb seemed to be a pack of the cliche doughnut eating police pack led by my dad. This should be VERY fun I thought as I rode towards them looking to give them a run for their money, or should I say diamond? Then he swung at me with his bat! He SWUNG at his own daughter. I ended up dodging it and the other attempts to stop me, but still didn't want to just put the bomb in the water, the sea life could get hurt. So, I held up the diamond towards the sea so they wouldn't try to do anything and then threw it at Mr. All-star detective. It gave me just enough time to jump over him and jump onto a rope suspended from the leaving helicopter, once he peered into it. Apparently, the guys on the force still care about me because once the pilot saw I was hanging on, he put me on that big bridge supporter thing. From that high up I decided to just throw it into the sky. Did you see it? The fireworks were awesome, right!? Then I got apprehended, blah, blah, now I'm here in this sad looking dump of a police station being bored out of my mind. Anymore questions?"

"Now is that anyway to treat an old friend Miss Spiotto?" Said Mr. Donut as he looked up at me. They think he's a friend of mine? Of course. Your dad happens to show you to one of his co-workers, who's name is interestingly accurate to their body type, and all of a sudden you're friends.

"Did I ever state that we were friends? And what, so you treat old friends by shooting at them?"

"Anyways," he said with a sigh and a wave of his hand. "Since you did not negatively affect any evidence we will let you with a warning and a 100 dollar fine. Your dad would also like to talk to you."

"As I'd imagine. Bye, chub dude!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Why tonight, Jack? I'm too tired to deal with your... bullcrap." He softly grumbled to himself. The detective was a young man in his thirties, but looked older do to stress breaking him down over the years. One of the sources of his stress was his daughter, Jack, yet she was also the main source of happiness in his life as well. She had taken after his appearance and a few traits such as bravery and confidence, but she must have gotten her stupidity from her mother. Jack was turning into her by the second and he couldn't help but hate that.

It was an hour from midnight and they were still questioning her. The chase had made him weary like most of his department. She had interfered with an investigation and almost got herself killed! He had every right to be angry at her and he had just the plan to put her in her place. As he waited he began to think more and more about what his life would have been like if not for that single night so long ago.

Thu! The sound of a door snapped him out of his angry trance and he immediately glanced at the clock. It was past midnight and it would be a long walk home, so he decided to hurry to get their conversation over with.

"So?" Said Detective Spiotto as Jack sat down in the chair in front of his desk. She was slumped over and looking at her lap.

"So..." said Jack.

"Is there anything you would like to say for yourself?"

"I'm... sorry?" She said. Her smirk didn't convince him, nor did her sudden movement to prop her legs and back on the chair's handles.

"How many times have you gotten in trouble this month?"

"The other times weren't that bad..."

"How many is what I asked."

"It was eleven times but I didn't hurt anybody." Jack said in annoyance. "Besides six of those times were Miss Royale, you know she doesn't like me!"

"One more time."

"What?" The confusion leaked out her words and it was to late to take it back. Her true colors of fear and recklessness had been shown, and now he would strike.

"If you mess up one more time you get sent to military school. No exceptions." The shot has been fired.

"What? No!" Her eyes had grown wide with worry and she had fallen out of her chair. "Please, I don't want to go! I'll be good promise!"

He began to think he saw a a bit of tears coming from her eyes but he ignored it. He could not even tell if she was lying, but she was always a good actor, just like her mother.

"Let's go." He opened the door and waited for her to pass through. As she did her head was down but he could tell she wanted him to look at her. He locked the door after them and left the station without a single word. The walk to their apartment was long and silent. The silence was so sharp it could have been a knife cutting them apart. Jack often tried to make eye contact with him but he refused to look at her. It only enhanced the feeling of her eyes burning into the back of his scalp and he felt like she could tell what he was thinking of. When they got home he went straight to his room with no acknowledgement of her existence as if he felt like it would be better that way. It was not.


End file.
